The Strangest people, in the Strangest places
by Link0180
Summary: A Crossover story that follows Pollux on an adventure into the world of Naruto, what will she do when a group of 10 S-Class criminals get their hands onto her powers? R&R please - Rated T for later.


******Hi there, I don't know if this is the first Naruto/Phantasy star cross over, but here goes, this will be set in episode 3 of Phantasy star online and for Naruto, it'll be set in the Shippuuden and Rin (Kakashi's teammate) will be 16 years old and will be Sasuke's replasement instead of Sai, also all the Akastuki members are alive (somehow) and just to let you know, i have not played pantasy star online ep. 3, so I'll just make something up at the start.**

**Well I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic people...have fun! ^_^**

Chapter 1

A New start for Pollux on an Unknown planet!

On a far away planet, where most of the humanity is wiped out, was a masive great LAB where a few scientist where working on the new cloning project, it took them many, many months untill it finally had a sucsess, two clones of young twin girls, each with different powers and abillity, one of them had blue and greenish like looking outfit with a huge gun on her arm called, Castor. The other was mutated due to her other abillity, she was completelly white, wearing a black and white looking dress, black boots covering her whole legs, red hair and 3 purple like pots on each side of her face. (Im not good at discribing on words am i?)

During some time after the project was complete, both Castor and Pollux went through a number of test and such, then in no time at all they find themselfs out in the wilderness, alone. That however didn't stop them however, thanks to their powers and magic, so they soon found a place to stay, kill whoever lives there and...

"So what now?", said Castor after she finished off some guy on the floor.

"Hmm", Pollux had an idea, "Why don't we start cleaning up this mess? it'll be better for us to live here!" she said jumping with joy.

"God, damn you Pollux, you know how much it hate you when your like this!"

"Come on sis, its not that bad...why don't you just find a boyfriend or what ever they call 'em" said Pollux giggleing and left the room before Castor could reply to her 'I'm-So-Happy-and-everything' twin, so she made a mental note to kill her after she's done cleaning off the blood on the...well everywhere really, what a shame for Castor to do the work round here.

Hours passed and still no sign of Pollux, the house they took over was cleaned up from top to bottum, the body is buried at someplace and there was nothing else to do, walking left and right, Castor waited and waited for her sis to get back from...well she never said where she wanted to go. A Couple of minutes of doing nothing later, a door opened and a very happy Pollux entered the house holding something in her arms which seems to be an animal.

Castor walked up to her with an angry look on her face, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Wow quiet sis" said Pollux, "this poor thing is very tired"

"why did you bring something like this anyway?" wispered Castor in an angry tone.

Pollux backed away a bit for save distance from her sis, "It just sooooo cute though, see? don't you think we should just keep it?"

Castor had lost it, it was bad enough for them being rejected, ever since Pollux acted all childish just so she could get it out of her mind, but is was driving Caster up the wall for months to no end, "Pollux..."

She looked at her sis in a rather uneasy way, "Y-Yea?"

Castor took a deep breath, "FOR GOD'S SAKE DAMN YOU!!!!, LOOK WHERE WE ARE, AS POWERFUL AS WE ARE, WE GOT THROWN OUT BECAUSE OF YOU!!!, NOW DO YOURSELF A FAVOUR, GET RID OF THAT THINK NOW AND WHILE YOUR AT IT YOU CAN SHOW YOURSELF OUT TOO!!!", after that Castor was breathing heavy and slightly red faced, Pollux was shocked from her out burst and tears begun forming in her eyes.

"B-but, we..."

"I don't care anymore, just leave, when ever something happens to us it's always your foult and it always be your foult" said Castor as she turned away from her now upset sis.

"Castor, I'm-" Pollux was cut off by Castor who closed the door to the living area, after a very long silence Pollux walked out the house just to aimlessly walk about the forest, tears kept on pouring down her soft and white skin, and all that because it's now the second time someone had just thrown her away like she was just another tool, and what was worse was that her own sis just kicked her out and probably doesn't ever what to see her again.

It was now very dark in the woods, and ther was no sign of any place to stay, no place to eat, no place to drink and no place to sleep, there was nothing she could do without Castor, she WAS nothing without her, and now Castor kicked her out because she had to bring an animal after many, many hours, now there is little chance Pollux can survive alone for long and needed some shelter, fast.

Pollux was walking a let of a distance by now, her feet where in pain, she was very hungry as well as her new pet friend and yet no sign of any shelter still. The sun is starting to set and the monsters should be ready for a night out of hunting, that isn't really helpful in Pollux's place right now.

The woods are starting to get a little too creepy for Pollux, so is trying her luck along the cliffside and boy did she have a reason to jump with joy because she just found herself a spaceship down the coast and instantly ran to the ship which seemed to be in exellent shape and entered it to go and see if there was anything good to eat.

The Ship was small in size, maybe for at least 3 people max. near the front are all the supplies that are of any use from engineering tools to food and drink, before Pollux grabed some of the food, a thought just came to her, "I got an idea!, why don't I bring all this stuff and the ship back to sis? MAN i'm awsome!...what do you think?", the pet that seems to understand her nodded in agreenment, and in no time at all Pollux sat down at the front chair messing with the controls to start it off, which worked...but as it took off at full speed, she realised that the autopilot was on, panicing, Pollux looked out the side window to find herself leaving the planet, knowing that Castor may never see her ever again.

Back with Castor, she was still angry, but calmed down by doing some more cleaning up whe she sudendly heard a ship take off nearby, she ran outside and saw the ship just leaving the atmosphere, she used her power to try and tell who might be on this ship when, "P-Pollux?!" shouted Castor and raced down a pathway that lead to a city and steal a ship from someone, "Where did she find a ship?! or more impotantly, how can she even fly one??!!!".

Back on the ship, Pollux is now battleing with each and every bottom to try and turn this ship back to the planet, but it was hopeless so the best thing she could do is wait and see where she'll end up, while that is still to happen she had some thoughts and where she'll be, '_I wonder if the planet I end up will have people to help get back, or even if there are any people at all...*sigh*...sis...I miss you already...please help me here_', as more time passes Pollux finally fell asleep, only thinking of her beloved sister, Castor.

No one really knows what the time will be while in space, but that was the least worries for Pollux, she needs to find a way back, however she was way to tired to even think, the food is running low and the ship is about to run out of energy too when she finally saw a planet the ship was heading, and it looks as if liveform was on this planet too so she can return back and see her sister again.

In a nice, quiet village known as the 'Hidden Leaf Village' where 3 teenage looking ninjas and an older man with white hair and a mask, one of the other has orange clothing and blond hair called Naruto, another has a pink haired girl with matching clothing called Sakura and last but not least was also a girl who has rown hair, purple markings on each side of her face and also matching clothing to her hair whos' name is Rin.

All 4 ninjas made their way towards the gate after a long and stressful mission, it was suposed to be a B ranked mission but turned out to be an A ranked.

"Hey, Kakashi" said Naruto, and the masked man responded by just looking up from a book he was reading.

"I think that after 3 very long years waiting, I want to know what is under that mask of yours!", the other 2 female ninjas mentaly agreed to Naruto who also wanted to know.

Kakashi stoped and sighed in befeat, he lifted his hand up to his mask, "Alright then, under this mask....is-", before Kakashi finished, an object covered in flamed making it look like a giant fireball came crashing in the near-by wood, all stared to the direction the object landed.

"Does anyone feel like checking it out?" asked Rin, Sakura nodded, followed by Naruto as they jumped to the crash site, Kakshi who was left behind only thought of one thing, '_I wanted to see their reaction of my mask under the mask prank again T-T_'

At the crashsite, Rin, Naruto and Sakura stood just a few yards away from the red-hot ship that crashed, they waited for the ship to be cool enought and begun to examin it carefuly, and I can tell you, it was not something they've seen before, Rin and Sakura stared at the ship to figure out what it is while Naruto can't keep his hands to himself like always, accidentaly happened to touch a botton that opens the ship door and on that moment the 3 ninja jumped back for cover in an instand only to find some animal walking out of it.

"Ooooh look its sooo cute!" said Rin who couldn't resist it's cuteness, the animal however just stood still looking into the ship like its waiting for Pollux, yet there's no sign of her.

"What do you think it doing?" said Rin walking out of cover.

"Do you think someone is inside?" asked Sakura.

"Who knows, we should check it out I guess" replyed Rin when Sakura stoped her, "It could be traped Rin" they stared at eachother then turned to Naruto, "Naruto, you go inside" they said at the same time.

As Naruto entered the ship, all he could see was things where everywhere, foot, tools, anything, then he say a person sitting unconsious by some strange bottons or we know them, controls. In an instand Naruto wanted to help her out then ship when he sudendly stopped staring at her, she was all, white with red hair?

Sakura and Rin looked inside if Naruto was o.k, they say him looking at the girl.

"Naruto, aren't you going to help her?" said Sakura walking to her get her out of the ship.

"S-Sakura, don't you think she looks a bit...wiered?" said Naruto following Rin and Sakura as they walked towards Konoha.

"Naruto...she's probably from a different village, thats all, although I don't think any village has what ever that thing was." said Rin giving one last look to the pale girl while Sakura was carring her in her arms. As they neared the village they realised Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, so they thought he had already reported to the hokage by now.

"Come on, it's best we take her and her...thing to the hospital quickly" said Sakura as she quickened her pase, the other 2 follower her to the hospital.

At the Hospital, Sakura, Naruto and Rin waited for ahours and hours, why they waited, they didn't know themselfs other then wanting to know who she is, when the red light above the door turned off Tunade came out along side with Shizune.

"Well? how is she?" said Rin standing up.

"It's alright, she just needs rest from lack of food and drink, but she reciver in no time, if you wish ti see her knock yourselfs out, i have work to do anyway" said Tsunade and walked off down the dark hallway. (why its dark i don't know.

"Hey Sakura, you coming?" said Rin as she saw Sakura heading another direction.

"Sorry, but I have something to take care of" replied Sakura.

"Ok suit yourself" said Rin and entered the room Pollux is in, Rin and Naruto stood on ether side of the bed looking at the red-haired girl, at first they thought she might be from another village, but she looks like she could be from somewhere even further away, but she did look completely harmless on her or is it just for fooling others, in anycase, she wasn't from around here and that thing she came with must have something to do with it.

"So uh...what are we going to do with her?" said Naruto breaking the silence in the room.

"How should I know, Lady Hokage will deside what to do with her, Kakashi probably reported this to her about today." replied Rin, both of them staring at Pollux again untill she woke up slowly, and sat up.

"W-where am...I?" asked Pollux quietly while getting used to the bright room. It was rather cold where she was yet it didn't seem to bother her at all, but the moment she noticed Naruto and Rin standing beside her, she instandly jumped away from them, carefully watching them if they did tryed anything funny to harm Pollux.

"Please calm down, he're here to help you" said Rin to calm her, Naruto stayed quiet to avoide any bad situations so he lat Rin do the talking for now.

"What do you want from me?!" demanded Pollux, nether Naruto or Rin could answer her question, mainly because an older blonde woman stood by the door that no one noticed.

The woman walked towards Pollux slowly, "So you are finally up, follow me" she said.

End of Chapter 1 ^^

A/N: Huray im finished with the first chapter on this story XD, plece be nice in the reviews, although i do accept some tips maby. Anyways i hope you are going to like this story, im the sort of guy who likes side characters more the main characters XD.


End file.
